A trip to the circus in the past
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: The team get transported into the past and decided to go to the circus while waiting for the Justice League to come and get them, little do they know what they are about to watch... The Flying Graysons
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. I know I should probably be updating 'trouble at mount justice' but I'm having huge writers block. Thank you to everyone who reviewed 'Gotham Academy Camping trip', I think it is my best story yet. **

**This is to all those of you out there who have enjoyed my previous work and encouraged me to write more. To all those who have not read any of my work, welcome and enjoy, and feel free to read my other pieces.**

**Enjoy and review please, I write more with more reviews **

**Do Not Own Anything!**

It had been an uneventful day at Mount Justice. The Easter holiday had just begun and the team was sat at mount Justice minus Robin. They were all sat around out of their uniform in the sitting room watching the news and watching as Bruce Wayne was doing another tour with his ward Richard Grayson and the butler was joining them. They were heading to England to do business for some reason or other and the butler wanted to join them so he could visit his family. None of them, except for Wally who knew Robin's secret id, suspected that the reason they were going to London was because they were on the trail of a major criminal and had asked Alfred to come so he could fix them up if and when they were beaten up.

"I'm bored" moaned Wally.

"Here's the strange thing" said Artemis sarcastically, "none of us care!"

Wally shot her a scowl and she just smirked.

"Can we not start the holiday with an argument please?" asked Conner in frustration. He knew it was pointless to ask.

"We are not arguing!" they cried in unison. Everyone else in the room smirked.

Suddenly Red Tornado's voice came over the intercom.

"Children" said the android, "the league is picking up a strange energy reading from Mount Justice. They do not know where it came from or how it came to be but it is growing. It would be wise to vacate the area. I am heading over with several other leaguers to investigate shortly"

The teens looked at each other and decided that it was best to leave. They all stood up and gathered their things that were nearby and headed for the exit. Just before the team got was able to leave there was a flash of bright light and the next thing they saw was a circus. It was day light outside and everyone seemed happy and cheerful.

No one seemed to notice them. Wally turned around and realised that they were hidden among trees just off the main circus tent. At the front entrance of the tent was a large sign with flashing lights. It read:

_**Haley's Circus**_

Wally stared at the sign. He was sure he knew the name from somewhere but wasn't quite sure why.

"Justice League, come in" said Aqualad into his communication link. He only got static in reply. /the others tried with the same result.

"Anyone know where we are?" asked Conner.

Everyone shook their heads apart from Artemis. This place looked familiar.

"Hang on" she said suspiciously, "we're in Gotham central park I think. But there isn't a circus there I don't think. There hasn't been a circus here for years"

Wally looked at Artemis.

"How do you know so much about Gotham?" he asked curiously

"I have a relative who lives here" she said cautiously. Wally wasn't sure whether he believed her or not but dropped it.

"Guys, I think we should go to the circus" Megan said happily, "it may give us a clue to where we are and what's going on and could prove a good bonding experience. Also if we were transported here we may not be able to do anything to get back so we just have to wait for the League to send for us"

Megan's point was very valid and they all agreed. Megan squealed with joy. She had never been to the circus before.

The team walked up to get tickets for the show that was on later that evening. While waiting for the show to begin they decided to wander around, Megan changed to look like a human and Superboy borrowed Wally's jumper to cover up his Superboy T shirt, they decided to find out as much as they could about where they were and what was going on and meet up at the circus for the show.

Nobody noticed the large poster outside of the tent showing a picture of a man and a woman standing hand in hand with a young eight year old boy standing in front of them. The poster read:

_**The Amazing Flying Graysons!**_

**So please tell me what you thought and if you're enjoying the story so far. Please be honest and review. I love reviews :D **

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**And on with the next chapter **

**Enjoy and review **

**Don't Own Anything!**

Bruce and Dick were sitting at Alfred's niece's house accepting the drinks and biscuits they were being offered. Alfred had asked them to come and join him when he came to visit his niece and since they had nothing to do until the evening they accepted the offer. Alfred's niece had just left the room to go and make another pot of tea when Bruce got an urgent call.

"Bruce Wayne" he answered.

"Bruce," came J'onn's voice urgently, "we picked up strange readings originating at Mount Justice. The readings have vanished but so have the team."

"What happened?" Bruce said. His form and mind set had now changed into Batman, the world's greatest detective.

"We don't know" J'onn said. Worry was evident in his voice.

"Beam us to Mount Justice" Bruce said and then hung up.

He turned to Alfred, "we have to go," he said, "thank your niece for us and apologize for our sudden departure"

He and Dick grabbed the bags by their seats.

"Very good sir" said Alfred and the two disappeared.

When they arrived at Mount Justice the first thing they did was head off and get changed. When they came back into the briefing room the mentors of the missing partners were gathered around including Superman, Black Canary, Zatarra and Red Tornado.

They all greeted the new arrivals and Batman responded with a small nod while Robin waved.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"We picked up a strange energy signature from the mountain and Red Tornado told the team to leave. Moments later the energy disappeared and the team were not answering their communication ear pieces or their phones" replied J'onn.

"Do we know what did this?" Robin asked curiously.

"We're not sure" Black Canary said "but for some reason Zatarra can pick up traces of magic"

"It may not have been a spell that transported them" Zatarra said, "but it could have still been magic"

"Can you track down where the team were sent? Can you send others after them?" Robin asked eagerly. He wanted to find his team.

"It is possible to track the trace and I could send others to get them but it will take a bit of time" Zatarra responded.

"How much time?" asked Batman.

"A few hours I think" Zatarra responded honestly. Batman nodded a reply.

The heroes left Zatarra to his work and went off to occupy themselves. Zatarra agreed to call everyone back when he found something.

**I know this is another short chapter but I'm already writing the next one. I'm only splitting it up because I feel it needs break points.**

**Please review, they make me happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up and readable.**

**Please tell me what you think so that I know if I'm doing it right**

**Enjoy **

**Don't Own Anything**

Meanwhile in the past the team were coming together to discuss what they had found out.

"It's like five years in the past" Wally cried throwing his arms about to exaggerate his point.

"How will we get home?" asked Superboy curiously.

"I'm sure the league will find a way to bring us back, in the mean time I suggest that we go and enjoy the performance" stated Kaldur. He led the way to the ticket booth and handed in his ticket. The others did the same.

They were early and so were able to wander round and watch as the acts did small shows outside the tent. They were giving tasters of what they were planning in the show. Artemis spotted a fire breather and Megan and Kaldur pulled them away from the man. Conner snorted when he saw the strong man straining as he held up his weight. He found it amusing how this man was thought of as entertainment when he could probably lift the strong man, his weight and probably more without breaking sweat. They moved on and Wally saw a family of three in bright costumes stretching about and warming up their muscles. He was almost positive he recognised one of them. They moved on and so did his thoughts. Within seconds Wally completely forgot about the trio as he saw the candy floss stall.

Moving at a decent speed that would not attract attention Wally shot over ad brought several sticks of pink fluffy candy floss.

"What is that?" asked Conner in confusion. He thought it looked like cotton. _Who would eat cotton? _ He thought to himself, _isn't cotton what clothes are made of?_

"This is the most delicious thing ever!" cried Wally almost horrified that Conner didn't know what it was. He looked at the others and realised that Kaldur and Megan had the same confused faces.

"Artemis" Wally said finishing his first stick and swallowing, he looked very serious, "I think we need to teach them the culture of the circus and its food"

"For once I have to agree with you" Artemis responded in the same serious voice. The team went back over and ordered a few more large sticks covered in the pink sugar.

They walked away from the stall and everyone tried some, Wally tried his third stick.

Megan took her first bite and let out noises of delight. Kaldur smiled at the taste and complimented how nice it tasted and Conner just took a bite and let out a small grunt with a shrug. It tasted good.

Finally it was dark and people were starting to make their way over to the large tent. The team followed and took their seats which were on the middle row at the far end. They could see all the acts coming and going right next to them, they were right next to the entrance and exits for the acts.

The lights went down and a bright spotlight shone in the middle of the tent. A rather large man walked into the middle of the tent and waved. Everyone applauded.

"Thank you and welcome to Haley's circus. Please enjoy the show. We have some amazing acts here for you today. You will not see anything as amazing as this anywhere else" the man shouted into the microphone. Everyone cheered and applauded. The ring mast continued, "before we begin I would just like to welcome and thank our special guest of the evening Mr Bruce Wayne. He has given the circus a generous donation and is funding this show tonight"

There were even more applauds and shouts as the spotlight shone on a man in the audience who waved back.

Wally knew something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it. He then noticed that Dick wasn't there. He then thought that maybe he would have been younger so Bruce sent him to bed or something. He focused his attention back on the show and watched as clowns ran on. Something was bugging him but he pushed it to the side and continued to watch the show.

An hour and a half later Mr Haley, the ring master came on and declared that there were only two more acts. Everyone applauded as the fire breather came on.

Back in the present time Zatarra had finally found a trace on where the team had been sent and called everyone together.

"What have you found?" asked Batman.

"The team was sent into the past it seems. I cannot tell you the date but I can tell you the town. They are in Gotham" Zatarra stated, "I need the team in a specific place so that I can bring them back."

Batman nodded considering what to do. Everyone waited for his decision.

"Can you send Robin and me to the location needed and give us half an hour before summoning us back. If we are not there then try again after another half an hour" Batman replied. The other mentors looked like they wanted to object but Batman glared at them all and they stayed silent. Zatarra agreed to this and sent them on their way.

There was a bright light and then it was dark. The dynamic duo was surrounded by trees behind them and to their sides but in front of them they could hear clapping and cheering and there was an illuminated circus tent.

Robin froze. He knew exactly where they were.

Back in the tent the fire breather had just finished and was walking off surrounded by applauds and cries of praise. The ring master came back and introduced the next and final act and Wally could see the brightly dress family walking in. The small boy seemed slightly nervous but his mother bent down to eye level with him and comforted him.

"For the grand finale I give you our most spectacular act... The Amazing Flying Graysons!" Mr Haley screamed and there was a huge applause running through the tent.

"That's our queue!" squealed the young boy. Something was really irritating Wally but he couldn't remember what it was. The rest of the team recognised the name 'Grayson' but couldn't remember where.

The family walked on and climbed up to the trapeze waving at the audience as they went.

The older man started of doing a few flips. After a few minutes and lots of cheering his wife joined him. Everyone sat in awe and amazement. The parents went back to the sides and let their son take over on the trapeze. He was brilliant.

"He would make Robin jealous" Conner cried above the crowd.

Wally froze. He remembered. He knew what was going to happen. He now remembered Robin telling him his true identity. He had said that his parents had been killed when he had lived at the circus when he was eight. The circus had come to Gotham and Bruce Wayne had paid for the event. He had said that on the final part of their act the ropes had snapped.

"Mary and John Grayson will now be doing their next stunt without a net" cried Mr Haley as the net crashed to the ground, "and for the first time the youngest of this brilliant family, Richard Grayson, aged eight, will be joining his parents on this stunt"

Wally looked up in horror as the John Grayson jumped and grabbed onto the bar. Out of the corner of his eye Wally saw movement coming from next to him. He turned slightly to see Robin and Batman walk in. Wally stared at his friend as he saw the dread dawn on his friends face. Robin went pale. Batman showed sorrow in his face. He desperately wanted to Robin away from there but Robin wouldn't let him. He was fixed on the performance over head. Wally turned around in time to watch as Mary Grayson jumped and flipped. Her husband grabbed onto her heels and they swung backwards. They were swinging back towards the younger Dick who was ready to jump when there was a deafening _snap!_

There was a scream as Mary and John Grayson feel to their deaths. Mary was reaching out to her small son screaming his name as she fell. Seconds later there was a horrible crunch. And then for a whole second nothing in the tent moved or barely even breathed. Then the small boy screamed. The next thing that happened was havoc. Everyone screamed or shouted. Parents covered their children's eyes and circus folk walked into the tent to see what was happening. The team stared in shock, they didn't seem to understand what had just happened.

"No" came a small cry next to Wally. The team looked over and saw Robin crying as he looked at the mangled bodies on the floor. Batman walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't care if the team saw, he couldn't face Robin crying.

He looked at the team.

"Come" he said quietly and the team got up and left.

They arrived at the spot they were meant to be and a few quiet minutes later there was a bright light and the team were back at Mount Justice. Robin was still crying into Batman's chest and holding him in a furious hug. The rest of the team stood all in shock after what they had just seen.

Batman walked off with Robin. They wouldn't be getting an explanation from him now.

**Three posts in less than four hours, I am proud. I'm off to bed so please review and tell me what you think. I will put up the last chapter tomorrow.**

**Night. And please review. And when you review be honest even if that means being brutal.**

**Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. This is the final chapter where Batman explains all to the team. It won't be long but hopefully you'll like it.**

**I love everyone who reviewed and or story/favourite alerted this. Please continue to review.**

**Enjoy **

**Don't Own Anything!**

The team sat in horror of what they had just seen. Their mentors hadn't been able to get a word out of any of them. They just sat there, staring.

Megan had tears rolling down her eyes but didn't make a sound and just let the cool salty water roll down her cheek and splash to the ground.

It had been over an hour since Batman had taken Robin away. They hadn't heard the zeta beam announcing anyone's departure so they guessed they were still in the mountain. The older heroes were hovering around the teens getting increasingly worried. J'onn could feel the emotions rolling off each of the teens like tidal waves. If he didn't respect their privacy so much he would have known why they felt this way.

Batman walked in. He looked sad. The older heroes turned to face him, curious of what was happening. Why were the kids acting this way? What was wrong with Robin? What was so serious that even Batman showed some emotion?

Batman stood and assessed the conditions of the teenagers.

"I think I should tell you what you have just seen," Batman said quietly. The teens turned to face him and Batman continued, "You witnessed the death of Mary and John Grayson. They left their eight year old son an orphan"

The older heroes looked at their counter parts in shock. They had had to witness the death of Robin's parents?

"Richard Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne and he went to live at Wayne manor. He didn't settle in for a while. Bruce was never around to give him comfort or help. That was all done by the butler, Alfred. The butler then went up to Bruce and smacked him" Bruce gave a small dry laugh at the memory, "he told Bruce to get his act together. Within that week Dick found out Bruce's secret."

Bruce pulled back his cowl. The teens looked in even more shock.

"Dick found out about me. He found out that I spent my nights looking for the man who had cut the ropes. Tony Zucco. He went looking for Zucco. He was beaten badly but still took him down with some help from me. He made me train him and by the age of nine Robin was born"

The team listened to Batman's words feeling more sad every second. Robin had to watch that? They couldn't even imagine how that would have felt, watching those you love screaming your name. Being just out of reach so you can't help them. The sickening crack. Tears cascaded down Artemis's face. Megan cried harder. Wally tried to hold back the tears. Conner tried to understand how to feel and Kaldur sat wondering how Robin could have continued living after seeing that.

"Robin was the name his mother gave him. She said that he reminded her of a little Robin when he flew" Batman could speak no more. It was killing him inside.

Everyone was stuck in their own thoughts. Artemis was thinking about the little boy she knew at school who always seemed so upbeat and cheerful even though he was bullied. He had had to watch that? Wally knew his friend had gone through trauma in the past. He had known snippets of his past but he didn't expect this.

"Where's Dick now?" asked Black Canary putting a supportive hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Asleep" Bruce said, "I should go. I have to be there when he wakes up. His nightmares will probably be worse from here on out"

Bruce turned away and left.

When he arrived at Dick's room in the mountain he could hear screaming. He hurried in to find his ward squirming in his bed and crying out. Bruce climbed on the bed and pulled Dick into a tight hug. Dick woke up crying and grabbed onto Bruce.

Bruce looked down at the scared little boy. He would always be there for him.

**Fin.**

**Please tell me what you thought. I felt quiet emotional while writing this. What did you think? I love to know in all honest what you thought of this so please review thank you!**


End file.
